1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnesium-based alloys which have a superior combination of properties of high hardness and high strength and are useful in various industrial applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As conventional magnesium-based alloys, there are known Mg-Al, Mg-Al-Zn, Mg-Th-Zr, Mg-Th-Zn-Zr, Mg-Zn-Zr, Mg-Zn-Zr-RE (RE: rare earth element), etc. and these known alloys have been extensively used in a wide variety of applications, for example, as light-weight structural component materials for aircraft, automobiles or the like, cell materials and sacrificial anode materials, according to their properties.
However, under the present circumstances, known magnesium-based alloys, as set forth above, have a low hardness and strength.